Coming Home
by a1y-puff
Summary: Tezuka finally found Fuji, but... just read, I'm bad at summaries XD. a sequel for "The Ticking Clock". pls read it first if u haven't. it's on my profile page XD. onsehot. TezuFuji


**Title: **Coming Home (yes, the title is lame, thank you)

**Title:** Coming Home (yes, the title is lame, thank you)  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters:** Tezuka/Fuji  
**Prompt:** #11. Cry  
**Genre:** looks like angst… or not? XD  
**Word Count:** 1707 (including the omake)  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Tezuka finally found Fuji, but…  
**Warnings:** possible OOC-ness due to panic plus distressed state!  
**Disclaimer:** PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji belongs to each other. Prompt belongs to "50scenes". Only the plot is mine xp

**A/N:** well, since you guys keep poking me to write a sequel, I wrote it.  
Aren't I nice? XD is shot

_Dedicated to everyone who asked for a sequel_, and especially for those who encouraged me to keep writing no matter what people says! I love you all! 3

Btw, in LJ, moe-san (**sempai-sama**) poked me with the idea of 'Something bad had happened to Fuji', and **Jingy5** said something about how tennis had related Tezuka to Fuji. And here, **Soring Angel P.O.T. **wanted Tezuka to apologize with a lot of love, and **maldita08** said she wanted fluff. I tried to comply with everyone's need XD

I hope this will be satisfactory to you all, ne?

* * *

**COMING HOME**

* * *

"_Ne, Tezuka-kun. Let's have a match"_

Tezuka stared at the lithe boy in front of him. It was Fuji, but not the Fuji who lived with him. It was the Fuji from so many years ago.

"_Tezuka! I'm not the least happy even if you fulfilled your promise like this!"_

Ah, that was the first time he ever made the tensai upset.

"_Let's have a match again when your arm is fully healed."_

And that was the first promise he really wanted to keep for Fuji. And eventually, he fulfilled it after almost three years.

"_I felt horrible… I didn't know losing can feel this bad."_

Then it was the first time he ever made the tensai cried.

There and then did Tezuka realized. It was all about tennis that he met and knew Fuji. That he made the tensai upset, cry and also happy. It was tennis which made Fuji was always by his side, inseparable as if his own shadow.

It was tennis that made them together.

And it was also tennis that broke them apart…

"_If tennis was your everything, Tezuka… then, do I not mean anything to you?"_

No. it wasn't tennis that broke them apart.

It was _his _obsession for tennis.

It was _him _who broke them apart.

"_Goodbye, Mitsu…"_

Tezuka blinked. He stared at Fuji's retreating back. He was going further and further away, to the point of almost disappearing from Tezuka's sight.

_No, Shuusuke, wait!_

But he got no answer.

_SHUUSUKE!_

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!'

Tezuka's eyes snapped open as he heard the incessant ringing of his cellphone. He blinked his eyes repeatedly, then he glanced to the clock.

It was seven in the morning.

When did he fall asleep?

Tezuka then took his cellphone from the table and saw Yumiko's name on his LCD. Must be something to do with Fuji, he thought as he hurriedly flipped his cellphone open.

"Hai, Yumiko-san?" Tezuka answered a bit hurriedly.

"Ah, you finally pick the call," Yumiko said form the other line. "Well, it's about Shuusuke. We've found him, but…"

"Where is he now?" he asked as he promptly stood up, ready to leave any second he heard about the place.

"Well, calm down first, ne," Yumiko said. "This morning, we get a call. Looks like last night Shuusuke was drinking and he might be a little drunk, and well…" Yumiko paused.

Somehow. Tezuka felt uneasy. _Please, don't_, he said inwardly.

_Don't tell me that Shuusuke is…_

"He got into an accident," Yumiko's voice was wavering, and Tezuka could hear her sobbing.

Tezuka was dumbstruck.

Fuji got into an accident.

He was drunk, that was why he got into an accident.

He was drunk because he was upset with Tezuka.

_It's my fault…_

"Tezuka-kun? Are you still there?" came Yumiko's voice to his ears. Tezuka snapped back to reality.

"Which hospital is Fuji in?" Tezuka tried to steady his wavering voice.

"Well, the one near our house…"

"Thank you," and with that, Tezuka snapped his cellphone close, grabbed his coat and rushed toward the front door.

-x-X-x-

Despite his panic state, Tezuka managed to control himself not to run in the hospital's corridor. He was walking as fast as his legs would allow, though. And as he finally reached the door to Fuji's room, his heart skipped a beat.

Then, he opened the door and rushed in.

"Shuusuke!" he called as he _jumped _into the room.

Inside, he saw Yumiko who looked like she was about to stand up, and Fuji…

Fuji was staring at him in surprise, probably due to his sudden appearance.

"Well, I have to go now; I'll leave both of you, ne?" Yumiko said as she stood up completely and smiled at Tezuka.

Yumiko then bent down and kissed his brother's forehead, then walked to Tezuka and patted his shoulder before finally walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

And then there was silence.

Tezuka was staring at his lover who, in his vision, looked paler and more fragile than usual. There were some bandage on his arms, and probably legs, but Tezuka couldn't see since they were covered by a blanket.

Fuji stared back at him with an expression that Tezuka could not read, but then he closed his eyes and smiled at Tezuka, as if nothing happened.

"Shuusuke… are you… alright?" Tezuka hastily asked.

Fuji's smile was still plastered on his face, and somehow, it made Tezuka uncomfortable. Like there was something… strange about his smile.

"I'm alright, no serious injuries. Thanks for worrying about me," Fuji said, still with that smile plastered on his face.

Somehow, Tezuka thought that Fuji's smile was… different. Like they were… well, strangers.

"Shuusuke…" Tezuka stepped closer.

"Oh, you called me by my given name? We must be really close. But sorry, who might you be?" Fuji asked, still smiling.

Tezuka felt like a thunder just struck him in the head.

Fuji didn't remember… him?

He was amnesia?

He didn't remember anything about Tezuka at all?

Wasn't it just the same as if Tezuka was never existed in his life?

Tezuka could only stare in shock at the smiling tensai. He didn't know what to say or what to feel. He was dumbfounded. This was too sudden, and he had no idea of how to overcome the mix feeling inside him.

And then his feet was moving by their own, brought him closer to Fuji. His mind was blank. All he knew was…

He _had _to get a hold of Fuji.

So he reached out his arms, and pulled Fuji into his embrace. Tezuka could feel Fuji stiffened from the sudden contact, but Tezuka did not care. He didn't want to let go, for he felt like Fuji would disappear if he let him go.

Just like in his dream…

"Err, excuse me?" was Fuji's only reaction; he was probably confused that a stranger had suddenly hugged him like that.

And the thought made Tezuka's chest hurt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he tightened his embrace on Fuji's slender figure. "I'm sorry… don't leave me…" he added.

He got no response.

Tezuka could feel the tears that were welling up had now streaming down his cheeks. But he didn't care. All he cared about was he was not going to let Fuji go. He didn't want to.

He was scared.

"You're crying," he could hear Fuji said that.

Tezuka didn't answer. Instead, he tightened his embrace and let his tears seeped to Fuji's hospital cloth.

Then, he felt a hand caressing his head.

"Sorry, I lied," he heard Fuji said.

Tezuka blinked his eyes open and loosened his embrace to face Fuji and threw him a questioning look.

Fuji raised a hand to brush Tezuka's tears away with his soft thumb, and said, "I lied. I do remember you… Mitsu…"

Now, the look in Tezuka's face was a mix of happiness, confusion, dumbfound and many other expressions Fuji had never seen before.

"Wha…" was the only thing that managed to flow out of his lips.

Fuji chuckled at the sight.

"Mitsu, I don't even have bandage on my head. I'm not having amnesia, okay? The driver managed to hit the brake before he hit me completely, and I managed to jump a little. I only injured my arms and legs. Just some bruises though. I'll be released soon enough, after my final check-ups." Fuji explained so casually as if it was nothing to fuss about.

Tezuka just stood there. He was absorbing Fuji's words one by one… and he tried to find something to say, yet he failed. So he just pulled the tensai into his arms once more.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he stated in almost a whisper as his voice was hoarse.

Fuji did not respond. He didn't reply to Tezuka's statement, nor hug him back. And it scared Tezuka. Was Fuji still upset? Would Fuji left him?

"Shuusuke…" Tezuka's whispered Fuji's name; somehow, it sounded desperate, even to himself. "Come home with me," he pleaded.

Fuji was silent for a moment. Tezuka kept his embrace as he waited for Fuji's answer. He felt like waiting for a death sentence. Well, not like he had one before, but he thought that this was how it should feel.

"Mitsu, I know how much tennis mean to you," Fuji started, "but hearing you say that tennis is your everything… it hurts me," he added with lower tone of voice.

Tezuka tightened his embrace and started caressing Fuji's soft hair. "I was wrong, I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"I understand that you need tennis for your own achievement and acknowledgement. But I don't want you to be too obsessed with it. It's not like you have to play tennis like there is no tomorrow. You always _have_ tomorrows for tennis."

"Yeah… I'm sorry…"

"And I want a share of your tomorrows too…" Fuji added weakly. And at that, Tezuka's chest ached again.

Yes, he had been neglecting Fuji, hadn't he?

"I'm sorry, Shuusuke. I really am," he said as he kissed the top of Fuji's head.

"Promise me you'll spare your time for me?" Fuji asked as he clutched at Tezuka's coat.

Tezuka loosen his embrace again to face Fuji. He looked through Fuji's eyes, and answered with a steady voice, "I promise."

At that, Fuji smiled as he said, "Thank you," then, he let Tezuka's lips caught his in a chaste kiss, filling their needs and longings for each other.

"Will you come home with me?" Tezuka asked once again as they broke their kiss.

Fuji smiled a genuine smile as his sapphire orbs connected with Tezuka's hazel ones.

"I will."

**-NeverEnding-**

* * *

A little OMAKE:

"Shuusuke, I want you to promise me something too," Tezuka said as he helped Fuji to sit on his bed at home. Yup, Fuji had been released and Tezuka was taking him home.

"What is it?" Fuji calmly asked.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" he said with a super serious tone that it almost made Fuji chuckled.

Fuji smiled at Tezuka, eyes opened and Tezuka could see the devious glint in his lover's eyes.

"Saa…"

Tezuka sighed. It looked like he had to prepare himself for some _little _heart attacks from now on.

**.end.**

* * *

**A/N:** hahah… sorry, I just had to put the omake there. For those who like it better without the omake, just pretend it doesn't exist!

So, how was it? Sorry, I could only come up with this (sweatdrop). I hope this satisfy all of you who asked for a sequel. And if it wasn't satisfying enough, I'm sooo sorry! And sorry for the OOC-ness too ne XD

Reviews would be soooo much loved! Flames would be used to burn my homeworks!


End file.
